


~Koran~

by chanberryrose



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanberryrose/pseuds/chanberryrose
Summary: “Gak usah bayar pake uang, mas. Bayarnya boleh pake kenalan aja?"
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 3





	~Koran~

Byungchan sengaja bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Meski melakukan persiapan seniat mugkin, ia tetap keluar dari kost-nya dengan piyamanya.

Ia duduk di kursi yang sengaja ditaruh oleh pemilik kost di dekat halamannya. Sebenarnya niat awal pemilik kost membuat kursi itu sebagai tempat untuk menunggu bagi orang-orang yang ingin bertemu dengan penghuni kost. Namun akhir-akhir ini Byungchan selalu duduk di kursi itu setiap pagi dan menunggu seseorang.

Byungchan memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung piyamanya. Sudah sejak lima hari yang lalu Byungchan rutin menyalakan alarmnya dan duduk di kursi itu sebelum matahari muncul. Meski begitu ia tidak merasa sendiri, karena beberapa orang sudah keluar— atau bahkan baru pulang dari kegiatannya semalam.

Ia hanya duduk dan menunggu di kursi kayu yang sudah terlihat tua karena kursi itu telah merasakan beberapa kali pergantian musim. Ia hanya memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Saking bosannya, ia bakhan menghitung berapa mobil berwarna biru yang lewat di hadapannya.

Matahari mulai muncul dari sebelah timur, tanda waktu sudah berjalan sedemikian lamanya. Byungchan masih duduk dan menunggu dengan tambahan: ia mulai gelisah. Kakinya mulai ia goyang-goyangkan (meski sebenarnya kakinya lebih dari cukup untuk mencapai aspal di bawahnya). Tangannya sudah ia keluarkan dari kantung piayamanya, tanda udara sudah tidak sedingin tadi. Kemudian ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukan jari tangannya ke tempat kosong di sampingnya, mulai dari ibu jari— hingga kelingking.

“Apa dia gak lewat ya hari ini?” tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Baru beberapa detik ia memikirkan hal itu, dia yang dimaksud Byungchan terlihat dari kejauhan. Sosok itu mengayuh sepeda yang di depannya sengaja dipasang keranjang agar kertas-kertas yang tergulung itu dapat dengan mudah ia ambil dan lempar.

Semakin sosok itu mendekat, Byungchan semakin terlihat senatural mungkin kalau ia baru menunggu. Ia kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya, mencoba senatural mungkin memperhatikan jalanan. Saat sosok itu sudah terlihat jelas oleh matanya, ia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke sosok itu.

“Pagi mas,” sapa Byungchan saat sosok itu berhenti di depannya.

“Pagi mas, nunggu saya, ya?” tanya sosok itu.

“Hah? Nggak sih.. nunggu korannya,” ucap Byungchan. Ia kemudian mencari uang di kantongnya.

Sial.

Byungchan lupa membawa uangnya.

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum. “Nunggu korannya tapi gak bawa uang, mas?”

Pipi Byungchan langsung memerah dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menutupi pipi itu. “Bentar, mas. Saya ambil uang dulu,” ucapnya sambil membalikkan badan untuk masuk ke dalam kembali.

Laki-laki yang tingginya tidak melebihi Byungchan itu kemudian menahan Byungchan dengan cara menarik tangannya. Saat Byungchan akhirnya menoleh, ia memberikan solusi untuk uang itu, “gak usah bayar pake uang, mas. Bayarnya boleh pake kenalan aja?”

Byungchan cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, namun tetap ia coba untuk menutupinya dengan senatural mungkin. “Maksudnya gimana?”

“Nama saya Seungwoo, nama mas siapa?”

“Eh?” tanya Byungchan dengan bingung. Namun, detik selanjutnya ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Seungwoo untuk menjabat tangannya, “saya Byungchan.”

Saat selesai berjabat tangan, Seungwoo kemudian memberikan koran yang tergulung di keranjangnya kepada Byungchan sambil ternsenyum.

Sebelum Seungwoo mengayuh kembali sepedanya, Byungchan menahan sepeda Seungwoo dari depan, lalu berkata, “terima kasih buat kerja kerasnya hari ini.”

***

Di hari selanjutnya, Byungchan masih muncul lebih dulu dari matahari. Ia masih duduk di kursi itu. Bedanya, ia memastikan kalau ia membawa uang di kantongnya. Selain itu, ia juga tersenyum lebih lebar sambil bergumam, “Seungwoo.. Seungwoo.. Seungwoo.”

Byungchan juga tidak tahu kenapa dari kejauhan, ia melihat sosok yang paling ia tunggu. Padahal kalau menurut perkiraan Byungchan, ini masih pukul lima pagi. Terlalu pagi bagi Seungwoo untuk datang ke depan kost-nya dan membawa koran.

Byungchan yang kebingungan hanya menatap Seungwoo yang sudah tersenyum dari kejauhan. Saat Seungwoo sampai di depannya, ia hanya menatap Seungwoo dan bertanya heran, “kok kamu pagi banget jam segini udah dateng?”

“Oh.. jadi kamu udah nunggu aku dari jam segini? Jam lima lewat delapan menit,” ucap Seungwoo sambil memasukkan kembali _handphone_ -nya ke kantung celananya.

Byungchan hanya bingung dan berkata heran, “kamu dateng pagi buat ngecek aku nunggu dari jam berapa gitu?”

Seungwoo kemudian memberikan korannya. “Hari ini bawa uang? Kalau gak bawa, boleh tuker pakai nomor telfon?” tanyanya.

Tangan Byungchan yang hampir mengeluarkan uang di sakunya langsung refleks melepaskan uang itu. “Kayaknya lupa lagi deh gak bawa uang... Terpaksa harus kasih nomor deh ya..”

***

Salah satu efek samping dari menyukai seseorang adalah ia rela melakukan apapun, termasuk yang dilakukan Byungchan saat ini. Ia meminjam sepeda milik teman satu _kost_ -nya (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab) untuk menemani Seungwoo berjualan koran.

Pukul setengah lima pagi, Byungchan sudah menuju deretan ruko yang memasok koran kepada Seungwoo. Ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat sampai hampir membuat wajahnya mati rasa karena dingin.

Meski wajah Byungchan benar-benar kaku karena dingin, ketika ia melihat Seungwoo dari kejauhan, ia tersenyum selebar mungkin sambil menyapa Seungwoo.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berangkat (dengan Byungchan yang benar-benar hanya menemani Seungwoo karena ia tidak bisa membawa korannya). Sepanjang jalan, Byungchan benar-benar tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, alasan mengapa ia selalu tersenyum adalah: wajahnya terlalu kaku karena dingin. Sejak tadi ia bertemu dengan Seungwoo, Byungchan benar-benar menjalankan 5S (senyum, salam, sapa, sopan, sayang) kepada Seungwoo.

Byungchan benar-benar mengikuti Seungwoo mengelilingi kota, dimulai dari orang-orang yang memang berlangganan koran hingga menawarkan kepada orang-orang secara acak.

Byungchan bahkan sampai turun dari sepedanya untuk menawarkan koran. Semangat itu hanya Seungwoo perhatikan sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Matahari yang semakin naik berbanding lurus dengan udara yang semakin panas. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan kaku di wajah Byungchan sudah menghilang. Senyumnya kini tergantikan dengan bibir pucat pasi karena terlalu lama mengayuh sepeda. Ia semakin melambat karena kakinya semakin pegal.

Seungwoo yang berjalan di depannya akhirnya melambatkan sepedanya agar dapat berada di samping Byungchan. Ia kemudian tersenyum melepaskan tangan kanannya dari stang sepedanya.

Byungchan kebingungan dengan uluran tangan Seungwoo. Ia pikir, Seungwoo akan melakukan sebuah atraksi. Sinyal kebingungan itu akhirnya ditangkap oleh Seungwoo. “Kamu bisa lepas tangan satu gak? Sini aku gandeng.”

Bukannya berpikir romantis, Byungchan justru ketakutan. Penyebab ketakutan itu adalah pertama: jalanan ini bukan milik mereka berdua, kedua: ia takut gemetar saat menggandeng tangan Seungwoo.

Tapi toh, kembali pada efek samping bagi orang yang menyukai seseorang, ia rela melakukan apapun. Maka, saat Byungchan melihat jalanan sepi, ia langsung meraih tangan kanan Seungwoo dengan tangan kirinya.

Mereka kemudian saling merasakan genggaman satu sama lainnya. Seungwoo yang meremas pelan tangan Byungchan setiap ia mulai oleng ke arah kanan, bahkan sampai tangan mereka yang berkeringat karena terlalu erat saling menggenggam.

Byungchan hanya tertawa setiap Seungwoo mencoba untuk menariknya ke arah kiri setiap ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Mereka mengayuh sepedanya pelan seakan takut waktu berjalan terlalu cepat.

Rambut Seungwoo yang diterpa angin saat melewati jalan dekat danau membuat Byungchan menyadari sesuatu. Selain tampan, Seungwoo adalah manusia paling pekerja keras yang pernah ia temui.

Kali ini senyum Byungchan bukan senyum karena wajahnya kaku— tetapi karena ia tulus ingin tersenyum dan memberikan penghargaan tertinggi kepada Seungwoo.

***

Masih ada sekitar sepuluh gulungan koran yang belum Seungwoo dan Byungchan jual. Karena lelah saling mengandeng satu sama lainnya akhirnya mereka kembali mengendarai sepeda dengan normal.

Mereka kemudian berhenti di depan _mini market_ untuk membeli sarapan sebelum Seungwoo mengembalikan koran-koran yang tidak habis terjual.

Seungwoo mengambil dua kotak bento yang berisikan ayam teriyaki dan salad. Ia kemudian mengambil dua air mineral untuknya dan Byungchan.

Byungchan menunggu di kursi depan _mini market_ karena ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk berjalan dari sepedanya menuju tempat duduk itu. Saat Byungchan sedang memijat betisnya, Seungwoo memperhatikannya dari dalam _mini market_.

Belum sampai pada gilirannya untuk membayar, Seungwoo kemudian keluar dari antrian itu dan menuju rak yang menyediakan berbagai macam obat. Ia lalu mengambil koyo dan langsung menuju kasir untuk membayar semuanya.

Selesai ia membayar semuanya, ia langsung menghampiri Byungchan yang masih memijit pelan betisnya. “Kenapa? Pegel banget ya?” tanya Seungwoo.

Pertanyaan itu justru langsung membuat Byungchan duduk dengan tegak dan tersenyum selebar mungkin yang membuat lesung pipinya semakin dalam. “Gak kok, gak pegel haha,” ucap Byungchan.

Mendengar ucapan itu justru membuat Seungwoo semakin menatap Byungchan sedih. Ia kemudian menaruh makanan dan air mineral di meja dan langsung berjongkok, menyamakan posisinya dengan betis Byungchan.

Byungchan tentu langsung menjauhkan betisnya dari hadapan Seungwoo. “Kamu ngapain jongkok? Ada yang jatuh?”

“Hati aku jatuh, Byungchan,” ucapnya sambil membuka bungkusan koyo dalam genggamannya. Ia kemudian menarik kaki Byungchan dan memijit pelan kaki Byungchan sebelum membuka koyo itu.

“Pegel ya? Jujur.”

Byungchan mengangguk ia lalu melanjutkan, “tapi gak pegel-pegel banget kok. Gak apa-apa.”

Seungwoo kemudian memijit betis Byungchan dan memencet beberapa daerah di betis Byungchan. “Kamu bilang ya, yang sakit yang mana?”

Beberapa tekanan dari ibu jari Seungwoo (yang menghasilkan jeritan tertahan Byungchan) menghasilkan empat buah koyo yang menempel di kedua betis Byungchan.

Byungchan kemudian hanya tersenyum saat Seungwoo akhirnya duduk dihadapannya dan siap untuk memakan bentonya.

“Seungwoo.”

“Hmm.”

“Makasih ya.”

“Makasih buat apa?”

“Kerja kerasnya hari ini.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Makasih udah bertahan. Makasih masih mau jual koran ketika sekarang orang-orang lebih milih buat baca lewat _smartphone_. Makasih udah berdedikasi buat nganterin ke semua pelanggan kamu yang udah tua-tua. “

Seungwoo kemudian menaruh sumpitnya. Ia kemudian menatap Byungchan yang masih terlihat akan melanjutkan omongannya.

“Hal paling indah yang pernah aku saksiin di bumi itu pas kamu kasih koran ke kakek-kakek yang udah nunggu buat koran paginya. Senyum kamu, senyum kakek itu, semuanya adalah kebahagiaan.”

Bagi Seungwoo, Byungchan salah. Seandainya Byungchan bisa melihat senyumnya sendiri saat bersama Seungwoo, Byungchan pasti sudah jatuh cinta dengan dirinya sendiri.

“Kamu udah ngelakuin pekerjaan dengan sangat baik setiap harinya. Terima kasih Seungwoo. Semoga kamu bisa senantiasa dikelilingi hal-hal baik,” ucap Byungchan sebelum akhirnya ia menyuapkan nasinya.

Seungwoo yang mendengar perkataan itu sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang mencoba untuk keluar dari sudut matanya. Baru pertama kali, ia mendapatkan pujian karena berjualan koran. Meski ia pikir itu hanya pujian untuk menaikkan hatinya, ia tetap bersyukur karena kata-kata itu keluar dari Byungchan.

“Byungchan.”

Byungchan kemudian menoleh ke arah Seungwoo sambil tersenyum.

“Kamu juga. Semua ucapan kamu adalah hal baik. Semoga aku bisa senantiasa denger semua hal-hal baik dari kamu.”

Byungchan kemudian hanya tersenyum dan meraih tangan kiri Seungwoo dengan tangan kirinya. “Percaya deh sama aku, kamu bener-bener udah ngelakuin hal paling baik di dunia ini. Kamu harus terus lakuin hal itu ya.”

Seungwoo kemudian hanya mengangguk.

“Kita berdua hebat ya. Padahal masih pagi tapi udah ngelakuin banyak hal yang bisa jadi pujian,” ucap Byungchan sambil mengelus pelan tangan kiri Seungwoo.

Seungwoo kemudian tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan kiri Byungchan. “Kamu yang hebat pake koyo sampe empat lembar.”

Byungchan kemudian memukul sumpitnya pelan ke tempat bento Seungwoo. “Iya. Iya. Emang aku yang hebat.” Yang kemudian hanya dibalas oleh juluran lidah Seungwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, bahagia selalu!🎈


End file.
